gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. V: The Phantom Main
On the night of May 15, 2014 before the reveal of Villager's female alt costumes, user ecylis posted a topic called "character reveal tonight". Several users responded that they could feel it too. This prompted PT_Piranha to remember where he heard the phrase "You feel it too, don't you?" before finding the Metal Gear Solid V trailer. He went on to write a parody of most of the MGSV trailer, starring some of the board's more notable members and himself (for parody consistency). "Trailer" "We pull in theorists, crackpots, just to anticipate Sakurai. Rubbing our noses in speculative imgur dirt. All for Smash Bros. Why are we still waiting? Just to suffer? Every night, I can feel Dr. Mario's presence. And his moveset. Even his alt costumes. The characters we've lost.... The game modes we've lost.... won't stop hurting. It's like they're all still in the game. You feel it too, don't you? I'm gonna make him give back our characters." PT_Piranha: A joker robbed of his main '' ''Shaneikua: A queen deprived of her account ecylis: A youth who curses the roster MorganF: A troll without a cause LordCarlisle: A fan who stands his ground Michaeloll: A man living a lie NessInEagleLand: A consumer denied his hopes Shulk, Palutena, Chrom, Chorus Men, Pac-Man, Mii: Those Who "Don't Exist" "The forum calls for speculation work. And we provide it. No great reasoning, no topicality enforced." Masahiro Sakurai: A laughing legend Super Smash Bros. V: The Phantom Main "Sakurai already sent us to Pyrosphere... but we're going even deeper. Take back everything he's cut." "(laughs)" Trivia * PT being "robbed" of his main refers to Dr. Mario's cut between Melee and Brawl, just as Kazuhira Miller lost his arm and leg between Metal Gear Solid: Ground Zeroes and Metal Gear Solid: Phantom Pain. * Shaneikua being deprived of her account refers to get being modded, just as Quiet from MGSV is deprived of her capability to speak. * ecylis has been known to disapprove of the roster (especially Wii Fit Trainer), and gives off the impression of youth, prompting PT to cast him as Eli, "the youth who curses his fate". * MorganF being a troll without a cause references his/her penchant for trying to start flame wars with hateful topics for little apparent reason. That combined with the antagonistic outlook prompted PT to cast MorganF as Skull Face, "a ghost without a past". * LordCarlisle has shown to be a persistent and loyal fan to Ghirahim, standing up for him in (mostly) reasonable fashion in the face of naysaying, thus he is a fan who stands his ground much like Huey Emmerich is "a technocrat who stands his ground". * Finding a parody for Ocelot "a rival living a lie" was the hardest one for PT, so he chose Michaeloll, uming there was no way he seriously supported Daisy as much as he claimed, ergo living a lie. * NessInEagleland is a user who mentions how he went from liking the new Smash Bros. to hating it more and more with each piece of news. Not the most sympathetic user, but given the sympathetic subtitle of being denied his hopes, just as Code Talker from MGSV has been "denied his homeland". * Those Who "Don't Exist" is the name of a group within MGSV, and PT figured the name lent itself well to the characters currently under fire in the Gematsu Leak, being a group who also "doesn't exist" (in a manner of speaking). * Sakurai was going to be cast as a "fallen creator", but PT didn't want the parody to seem too bitter and spiteful, so he was made a "laughing legend". All of this to parody Punished Snake being a "fallen legend". * "Phantom Main" rhyming with "Phantom Pain" was a happy coincidence, and one too good to p up, in the eyes of PT at least. Category:FanFiction